The Earl
The Earl has reality warping powers, time travel, invinciblity, immortality, super speed, elemental control, super strength, lamp manipulation, animal taming powers, knows how to moonwalk, can control poison, can make bombs out of anything, is a kung fu master, and is a X Master. The Earl is Ultimatrian. Also, The Earl, has the Infintematrix. An Ultimatrix that lets evolved forms evolve 50 times more! Fans This is the fan list! Add your name at the bottom. Be a fan or I will find you. (Evil laugh, hahahaha) *(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 13:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *--Watch Tennyson Force And Like It! 16:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 17:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 00:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *L - M - - 8 00:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Codelyokofan60 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Superbike10 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Movies *'The Earl (3D only), Coming August 12' *'The Earl 2, Battle of Nardith (Imax and 3D), Coming December, 2012' DVDs *'The Earl Volume 1 Season 1- $19.95, sold out' *'The Earl Volume 2 Season 2- $19.95, available in a store near you, limited merchandise' Video Games *'The Earl: Xambodo Attacks- Coming August 23' *'The Earl: Farticus Invades- Coming December 26' Episodes 'Season 1' Earl and the Lost Keystone-''' One day, The Earl, is jogging in peanutbutter pants and see's that there is a mountain up high. He later flies up there and see's a table of keystones, but there is one missing! He searches all around the mountain and finds it in his pocket! He puts it on the table and all of the sudden a door opens, to the land of Nardia (not Narnia), he later goes in and discovers how to control lamps. 'Earl and the Attack of the Mummy-' One day, The Earl, is flying through Manhattan. He flies at a speed of 100,000,000 lightyear per second. He finds that there is something strange about the city today. He see's a weird figure of white, a mummy! He then uses water attacks to kill the mummy and then the mummy sprays him with watermelon juice. The mummy then tells him a techinque. How to tame whales. 'Earl and the Flying Pig-' One morning, The Earl, is eating chopped pancakes and scrambled bacon, while reading his daily paper. During the time he is eating, a flying pig comes in and takes his scrambled bacon, since the bacon was really pork and pigs are basically pork. The pig tries to chop The Earl, but The Earl quickly uses his amazing fire powers to kill the pig and save the day! He then learns that all pigs are evil! 'Earl and Max Tennyson have Brunch-' The Earl is a hungry man. So he goes to have brunch with his good friend, Max Tennyson. They order a lot of food like hamburgers, pizza, coke, cookies, pancakes, scrambled bacon, fried eggs, and rice. They eat it all in one minute. The Earl gains 5 pounds. 'Earl Finds the Fire of the Pyronites-' Earl is running one day at 50,000 miles per hour one day and finds fire on the ground, blue fire. He picks it up and is teleported to Pyros, the land of the Pyronites. He finds the Pyronite king, Pyroman, and gladly returns the fire. He then learns to moonwalk. 'Earl Meets Ben Tennyson-' Earl is crabwalking one day and meets Ben Tennyson on his crabwalk. The Earl asks Ben to have a friendly battle. The Earl easily uses his reality warping powers to take away Ben's Ultimatrix and beats Ben. The Earl is one of the most powerful beings in the Ben 10 universe. '''Season 2 Earl finds the Infintematrix-''' Earl was just chewing on his pickle until one day he found the Infintematrix, a ultimatrix that allows the wielder evolve their evolved aliens 50 more times! He uses this device to kill monsters and cook computers. 'The Story of Earl's Birth-' Earl was just dreaming one night and his dream was how he was born. He was born at the Forge of Creation, the birth place of Ultimatrians and Celestialsapiens. His father was a Ultimatrian and his mother was also a Ultimatrian. Earl was stronger than most babies and faster. He learned quickly and before you know it Earl was a grown man eating porkchops. So this was the story of Earl's birth. 'The Grove of the Poisonous Porcupines-' Earl recently just wondered into a grove of Porcupines. A porcupine had just stabbed him with his spikes and poisoned, The Earl, but no worries, The Earl, used his magnificent healing powers and instantly healed himself. He then used his fire powers and burned downed the grove. The Earl later then how to tame porcupines and control poison. 'Earl is fiddles with a iPod-' Earl was just doing pushups until he decided to play with his iPod. He fiddles with and by accident makes a dangerous time bomb. He quickly runs to the planet, Zerthon, at a speed of 5000 lightyears per nanosecond and chucks the iPod at the planet. The aliens on the planet try to attack Earl for his action, but Earl run back to Earth so fast they loose track of where he ran. Earl learns how to make bombs. 'Earl Meets a Evil Pyronite-' One day Earl gets hit by a fireball all of the sudden. He sees that a Pyronite did it. Earl easily uses his water powers to summon a tsunami and washes away the evil Pyronite. The Pyronite blasts his final attack, but Earl easily dodges it. His attack hits a tree, but Earl blasted the tree with water to put away the fire. Earl cracks open the Earth and throws the Pyronite into the hotness of the Earth. Earl then repairs the crack and goes to McDonalds for burgers and fries. 'Earl, the Kung Fu Master-' This is the story of how Earl became a kung fu master. One day, Earl was eating his daily telephone, and suddenly Jet Li jumped in his castle and started teaching Earl kung fu. After 1 nanosecond, Earl was a kung fu master! He karate chopped everything known to existence except living beings and then restored them back. He uses his kung fu to fight, Xambodo, a powerful Vaxasaurian. He easily beats Xambodo. Earl, the Kung Fu Master! '''Season 3 'The Day Earl Became a X Master-' Earl was walking one day while he is jumping with tape and suddenly he meets a X Master, a master of powers. Earl gives the X Master a golden cube, a item worth a trillion gold pieces, and the X Master teaches his secrets to, The Earl. Today, Earl, has become a X MASTER! 'Earl Meets the Amazing Roads!-' Earl is a pretty powerful guy as you know and has a friend named Roads! Roads is also pretty powerful (no match for Earl though). He has a powerful watch called the, All-Power-Trix! A transforming device that is a combination of three matrixs! Roads has super speed and flight. Anyways, the two heroes go into the Grove of Wonders and finds a Necrofriggian chewing on the Blade of Awe, a blade that can summon Death! Roads quickly turns into Ultimate Alien X and Earl uses his elemental powers to summon the Dragons of the Elements to kill the Necrofriggian. After 10 minutes of fighting the two heroes win! Earl thanks Roads for helping him and they all are happy. Category:Aliens Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in The Earl Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Strength aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Reality benders Category:Immortal Characters Category:Hero Category:Armored Aliens